


Strange Love

by River_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cause he's not gay, Don't let Pansy use Glitter spells, Draco is so fucking gay, Drunk Slytherins are the best Slytherins, Everyone Is Gay, Harry is in so much denial, He just likes kissing Draco, Hermione is so supportive, It Ends Badly, Multi, Ron doesn't even know what to think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Kat/pseuds/River_Kat
Summary: Some drunk slytherins make bad choices and the next day is hell. Draco sparkles, because Pansy. Just Pansy. Harry learns how to accept himself even though he totally isn't gay for Malfoy. He's just a little bisexual, that's it.This essentially just a big story about acceptance, I don't have an actual storyline to follow, I just had fun writing this.





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I'm not dedicated and I'm a shit writer. I just finally enjoyed writing for the first time in two years so Imma put this online!

Draco's POV

Emerald eyes. That's the first thing I see when I look up from my book. Dreamy green eyes. I want to look at nothing but those eyes. Sweet merlin, who gave this boy the right to have such magnetizing eyes? 

I get snapped out of my daze when the weasel clears his throat. I take in what's in front of me. Granger, Weasel, and Potter. How lovely.

Weasley is the first to speak, "What the fuck are you doing back here? You assisted in killing Dumbledore!" He shouts with anger.

"Dumbledore requested it before he died that I shall be allowed to go for my seventh year. Why does it matter to you?" I ask cooly, making sure to show no emotions. I don't know why I asked that question when it's so bloody obvious. Of course he hates me! Why would anyone feel anything other than hatred towards me? I don't deserve to be able to come back to school. I deserve to be dead. Honestly, I wish I was dead. I disappoint everyone over and over again. I'm not accepted anywhere. My father hates me. All of the death eaters hate me, not that I care what they think, but I've been around them so much what they say is practically drilled into my brain.

"Why the hell would he want a piece of shit like you to-" Weasley gets cut off by Granger slapping her hand over his mouth.

"He means to ask you if we could share a compartment with you, all the others are full," She asks casting a look at Weasel.

"Whatever," I mumble as I try to go back to reading my book. I reread the same damn paragraph over and over again in hope of just finding it interesting enough to keep my mind on the book and not on the gossiping gryffindors across the compartment.

"Draco!" I silently thank every god when I hear that voice as the doors to the compartment slide open to reveal two slytherins, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. My best friends.

I get tackled by a hug from Pansy, I wrap my arms around her small waist and we stay like that for a few moments until it's Blaise's turn to shake my hand and then pull me into a guy hug. You know the one, like the weird "man hug". Once greetings are finished Pansy is the first to take notice of the three gryffindors squished onto the seat opposite me. She raises a dark eyebrow questionly.

I sigh and proceed to explain why they are there, Pansy eyes them threateningly and takes a seat next to me and pats the spot next to her meaning that Blaise should sit there.

Silence. Just completely awkward silence. This lasts for about thirty seconds when Blaise bursts out laughing. I facepalm, he always has had a knack for laughing at the completely wrong moments. I can't help but join in laughing, Blaise's laughter is contagious. Our amusement is cut short by Pansy elbowing the both of us in the sides. For someone of her size, she sure packs a punch. I'd hate to be on her bad side. I compose myself and take on my "I'm a slytherin and a complete and utter asshole" composition.

“So… how have your days been?” Blaise coughs awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the lions. 

“Just fine, yours?” Granger says with a tight lipped smile, clearly forced. I take a moment to study the trio, they all look… scared? Nervous? I hold back a smirk, it’s best if they are scared, then they won’t try anything. I honestly have enough on my plate right now.

“Fantastic actually,” Pansy responds for Blaise. The small talk ends there. We remain silent until we arrive at Hogwarts. 

~

 

I collapse on a couch in front of the fireplace in the common room. I let out a dramatic sigh and put a hand over my forehead and open my eyes to glance at my friends who have positioned themselves on the chairs next to the couch.

“Aww, was today stressful for little Drake? Hmm?” Pansy teases with a pout.

I let out an even more dramatic sigh, “Yes, it really was, it’s hard being the slytherin prince, you know,” I laugh and sit up. My blond fringe falls in front of my eyes and I push it back where it was previously.

 

Pansy rolls her eyes and grins, “Oh yes, life is so difficult for spoiled prats,” She crosses her legs and brushes her dark hair behind her ears. The thing about slytherins is that we just constantly insult each other. It may be so bloody sarcastic but the other houses just think we’re all just rude to everyone and our housemates. 

I smirk and copy her pose and adjust my silver snake ring with emeralds in place of its eyes. I emphasize my movements and put on my ‘I’m such a little shit but Idgaf’ expression. “You say that like you aren’t one.”

Pansy fakes being offended and puts her hands on her chest as if to say “How could you?” I chuckle and my smile only increases. 

Pansy looks to Blaise still mocking offense and Blaise laughs and puts his hands up in surrender, “Don’t look at me, you should’ve seen that coming.” Pansy slaps him on the shoulder and starts laughing in enjoyment. Blaise and I join in on the laughter and somehow they end up sitting next to me on the couch.

It’s times like this that make me wonder why people think slytherins are the badass house. We honestly don’t do shit to deserve that stereotype. Well, at least everyone currently going to Hogwarts. I can’t say the same for people like Voldemort.

I turn towards the staircase leading to the dormitories. Millicent, Daphne, Theodore, and Goyle make their way down the staircase. 

“What’s up?” Blaise asks, still a smile on his face from moments before. 

Theodore smirks, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Well, as you know that the sixth and seventh years like to break out some fire whisky and play some drinking games. We’re the seventh years now so we’re gonna be the ‘hosts’, and we were wondering when we should start,” He explains while Daphne holds up an unopened bottle of fire whisky behind him.

“Right, um, would now be a good time? Is everyone that would like to participate gathered?” I ask trying not to let too much excitement leak into my tone.

“Yes and yes! Everyone is gathered in our room, besides Crabbe, he is in the hospital wing, he took a nasty fall on the stairs...” Theo trails off towards the end of the sentence. Earlier Crabbe had gotten into a bit of a fight with a gryffindor on the staircase leading to the dungeons. Merlin knows what the fight was about but in the end the gryffindor ‘accidently’ pushed Crabbe down the stairs. So now Crabbe is lying in the hospital wing with a broken arm and concussion that Madam Pomfrey is healing.

“Okay, let’s go then.” Pansy gets up from the couch and stretches her arms for a few moments. She walks over to Daphne and Millicent and they start up the stairs. Blaise, Theo, Goyle, and I follow suit.

When we get to our room that belongs to Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, and I we open the door and there are about 5 other people. Not as many as expected.

I look at Theodore and he laughs sheepishly when he see my ‘wtf’ expression, “Yeah, chances are that not too many people would like to get drunk on their first day.”

That’s a logical reason. Why am I gonna get drunk on my first day? I have class tomorrow! Oh well… It’s not like I’m actually gonna learn anything. Potions is a breeze, and who really cares about the others? Majority require no skill, and defense against the dark arts isn’t even worth listening to since it’s being taught by that werewolf from third year. Remus Lupin, if I’m not mistaken.

“Okay, well let’s get started!” Daphne exclaims throwing her hands in the air, one of which had a bottle of fire whisky in it.

~

Okay so it was about midnight and we were still drinking, well at least five of us… the rest have bailed. They wanted to get some sleep and they didn’t want a super bad hangover. So why are we still drinking? The thing is that we don’t quite give a fuck, if we’re being honest.

“Pass the bottle,” I slur, putting out a hand for Blaise to hand me the bottle. I take a swig and finish it off. I toss it towards the six other empty bottles next to me. There are about nine next to Theo and Daphne so the three of us are the drunkest.

“Draco, no more drinks for youu,” Pansy manages to get out, she can actually hold her drinks and she’s drunk! We should probably stop… Nah!

“Heyy, nerverr have I ever had feeling for a person of the same sex!” Blaise shouts drunkenly. Pansy makes a move to shush her but breaks into a fit of laughter.

No one takes a drink of the newly opened bottle, because this doesn’t apply to anyone! This doesn’t apply to anyone, yet what am I doing? Reaching for the bottle… I take a swig, “I like Harry Potter!” No. I don’t. What. The. Fuck. Am I doing???

“Well duhhh, we all know you’re gayyyy as fuuckk,” Pansy smirks while everyone else just laughs.

“Helllss yeah, ya sluttt,” I say as I take a swig of fire whisky.

“I’m a sllytherr slluutt, hoes!” Pansy yells, we all know that she is literally the official slytherin slut, her and Millicent literally had a contest to see how many guys they could each sleep with in a week. Pansy won. You don’t want to know how many she slept with. It was an inhuman amount.

“The adventures of Slyther Slut and Unicorn boy!” Theodore laughs, where the fuck did Unicorn Boy come from?

“I’m a lesbian!” Daphne exclaims and snatches the bottle from me and starts chugging the whole thing.

Blaise starts chanting, “Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!...” Soon enough we’re all chanting and then as Daphne finishes the bottle we all drunkenly applaud her. 

“I have an idea! I’m gonna throw youu a comingg outt partyyyyyyy!” Pansy laughs then uses a spell that fucking spews glitter at my fucking face!

“What the fuckkk, you whorre!” I yell and attempt to slap her but it ends up being me just pathetically tapping her on the arm.

This banter continues for majority of the night then I pass out at some point.

~

Ugh. My head is pounding with just about the worst headache I’ve ever had. I sit up and immediately my entire body is in pain. I gasp and lay on the ground again. I sit up again this time with less pain and I stretch my arms and back and take in the hilarious scene in front of me. Pansy is laying across Blaise diagonally over his midsection, drooling onto his bare chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. I wish I had a camera to take a picture, they really need to get together, at least their drunk selves know what they want. Theodore is lying in a pile of empty wine and beer bottles, somehow he ended up with the words “What a Lad” written across his chest in some kind of black marker.

I would start laughing if my body didn’t want to kill itself. Everything hurts. I can hear my heart pounding vigorously like a drum. I feel sick and I have a bit of a sore throat. I clear my throat which only irritates it further, I need water.

I look around the common room, my vision still somewhat fuzzy. All of my friends look peaceful, for now at least, we’re all gonna have serious hangovers- wait. Where’s Daphne? She was here last night- Right?! 

I hear someone waking up but it’s none of my friends in front of me… 

“Draco?” a tired feminine voice sounds from behind me.

I jump and squeak but I try to cover it up with a cough. I turn around to see Daphne peering up from in between two of the green and silver beds in the room. As I walk over to her her eyes widen and she snatches one of the blankets off the bed and pulls it onto the floor where she was. I draw my eyebrows together in confusion and stop where I am currently standing.

She looks nervous and frightened, “W-what was I doing with Millicent?”  
I stride across the room and gasp when, sure enough, Millicent is lying next to her on the ground, Millicent’s frail figure covered by the blanket and her brown hair in a bit of a bedhead state. Some clothes strewn near them catch my eyes and I connect the dots and my face is horror stricken.

“Umm, could you… pass my ummm… yeah…” Daphne awkwardly tries to form a sentence while gesturing to the clothes while keeping the blanket clutched tightly in her hands attempting to cover herself up with it.

I nod and swiftly grab the clothes and pass them to her. I turn around to allow her to dress herself.

The entire night is just a blur. I just remember bits and pieces like, my unfortunate coming out… and the Pansy glitter spewing spell… Wait! Panic sinks in an I rush over to a mirror and nearly scream at the monstrous sight.

I have glitter all over my face and like everywhere, even on my bare chest- which has no shirt on it?! I wrap my arms around myself as if it will give people the inability to see my chest. At least I have abs, they may not be like some kind of bodybuilder’s, but they are abs!

I also happen to have major bed head, and there appears to be something underneath my bangs. I move my platinum hair off my forehead and I gasp in surprise. There are the words “Unicorn Boy” written on my forehead in pink ink.

I hear laughter start behind me, I turn around to see Daphne giggling uncontrollably and pointing at me.

“What? Are you gonna just laugh or help me?” I ask with a scowl on my face.

She calms down a bit and shrugs, “I haven’t decided yet,” she says with a smirk.

“Just help me!” I begg motioning for her to come over to where I am. She goes into the bathroom connected to the room and walks out moments later with a soapy washcloth in hand. She walks over to where I am and starts scrubbing my face vigorously, ignoring my complaints as she continues to scrub the skin off my face.

After a while she sighs and steps back to look at the difference, while pushing her own blonde hair behind her ears.

I turn back to the mirror hoping that the words would be off my face. To my dismay, the words are just less obvious. Luckily they could easily be hidden by my bangs. I push my bangs in front of the words and sigh. This will have to do.

“Well, I’m gonna go take a shower and try to wash the rest of the ink off, and try to rid myself of the rest of the glitter. Can you wake everyone else up? Classes will be starting in like an hour,” I ask Daphne as I stride over to my bed and open my suitcase and rummage through it for a shirt.

“Of course,” She nods and begins shaking awake one of her best friends, Theodore. He happens to be quite a heavy sleeper.

I finally decide that for now I would just bring a t-shirt with me to the shower, I will change into my robes after. I just need to get my cosmetics such as shampoo and conditioner. I have my shampoo and soap but not my conditioner, which is of course the most important. How else do I get this silky masterpiece of hair? Wait, I threw out my conditioner because it was empty, but I surely got more, right? Right?! I must’ve! No way do I not have conditioner!

… I don’t have any conditioner. I now have to do what I dread; go to the bathrooms that shared by every male in slytherin. I do not want to go there, it’s a communal shower! I don’t care if they have conditioner I can use. I can’t live like that! There has to be something I can do. Think. Think, Draco, think! I gasp, that’s it! I got it! No one uses the second floor prefect bathrooms! And I just happen to be one! I grab my stuff and head out the door after pulling on a white t-shirt.

~

I open the door to the prefect male bathroom, shrugging off my shirt in the process, wanting to get this over with. Since no one is in here I don’t have to worry about anyone seeing me shirtless. Even though I’ve been told by several people that I legit have no reason to be self conscious about it. 

My breath catches in my throat as I freeze where I am on the cool tiles of the bathroom. Someone is here, and of course it has to be the new prefect, Harry Potter. He is stepping out of the bath, not noticing me yet. He has already gotten a towel wrapped around his hips. He runs a hand through his wet black waves of hair. He scans the bathroom and freezes when he sees me. He jumps in surprise and as he does so the unthinkable happens. His. Towel. Falls.

Here I’m standing in the prefect bathroom in front of Harry Potter who is naked. He is just frozen with horror. Unfortunately I seem to be finding myself frozen as well.


End file.
